Say You'll Stay
by detroitangel
Summary: He ran from himself. He ran from our love. He always came back, begging for absolution. Emmett will wait and only time will tell if it was worth the effort.


**SLASH BACKSLASH ONE-SHOT CONTEST**

**Story Name: Say You'll Stay  
Pen name:Detroitangel  
Pairing:Emmett/Jasper  
Disclaimer: I do not own and I'm positive that SM would never write boysecks. Just sayin'  
To see other entries in the "SLASH BACKSLASH" contest, please visit the C2: ****.net/c2/68069/3/0/1/**

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Say You'll Stay**

**EM-POV PRESENT**

It's fucking 9:30 on a Friday night. I'm lying here in my bed with the crisp sheets tucked neatly under my arms, two down pillows propped behind my head and a glass of water not a foot away from me, waiting to cool my parched throat. I take a deep breath; my chest fills with fresh air from the mild summer night that creeps in through the open window. I smile at the light scent of rain that coats my senses and supplies me with a hint of refreshment.

There's a light knock at my door; I don't answer. He'll come in on his own; I am expecting him. I wait in anticipation of his comforting presence as the brushed metal orb circles its way around and the spring-loaded mechanism releases the latch from the jamb. The simple movement only takes seconds, yet I watch the light reflect on its revolution as if it took a full day to manage the task.

My love pokes his head into the room, his smile brightens as he becomes aware that I am still awake. Light blue eyes shine as they connect with mine. He dazzles me and I don't even notice what he's wearing; all that I need is reflected back to me with love and adoration from his expression.

"What are you smiling at? Do I have a cowlick or something amusing going on?" I suddenly feel self-conscious and pat my hair down in effort to tame any wanderers.

"No." He snickers bringing in an extra blanket and lays it across the foot of the bed. "You just look so adorable all tucked in."

"Fuck you." I huff out with a smirk. Rolling his eyes at my sudden vibrato, he comes to sit next to me. The bed dips down as his lean body settles into the mattress.

"Are you being a grump?" He nudges my hand and I flip it over, our fingers entwine, connecting us on a physical level. His fingers touch the softer backside of my hand and they flex into a perfect grip. As always, his touch sends shivers throughout my body and tonight I need to revel in this feeling.

"No, Jasper. I'm far from grumpy this evening, perhaps playful?" Reaching for his thigh, I rub tiny circles into his jeans. I chuckle and Jasper is laughing loudly, raising his brow up in an inquiring manner. I tug slightly on his arm making him lean into me.

Toned arms build a frame around me. He hovers above and wets his lips with a slow sweep of his tongue. "Aw, Bear," he drawls. "Ya sure ya want to play this game?" My body responds, hardening, at his playful tone; the soft sheets hide little of my enhanced state

He tests me to see if I really want to start something tonight. I definitely do. I want nothing more than to touch and be touched, feel everything that we are and lose myself in him.

"Jasper," I purr, "I think it's a bit late to back out now. I definitely don't want to stop. Come a little closer so I can see you, Goldilocks." I pat the spot next to me. Jasper shifts his weight to one side and sidles up next to me. One of his legs hitches slightly over my covered ones and his hand combs through my short curly hair.

"This bed seems just right," Jasper whispers into my ear. His warm breath covers me and I inhale the sweet scent of a Port wine and moan, missing the taste of his wine on my tongue.

My hand moves to his jaw line; I brush my fingers over his evening stubble. It reminds me of the burn left after a night of tawdry loving - my desire enhances. Curving my finger under his chin, bringing his mouth closer to mine, our lust filled eyes connect; I see how close we truly are. I remember a time when this kind of intimacy would push Jasper to hard limits. He had played games with me before, but nothing as genuine as this. This game of cat and mouse went on for years. He'd lure me in close and then he'd scare and scurry away—breaking my heart a little more each time.

In the beginning, Jasper denied that his heart beat and thrived, but the bastard had rolled over mine more times than I could count. My soul always knew where he belonged. I knew it the very first time we spoke and fought for it tooth and nail. It was torture living with the hot and cold of his wavering rejection. I waited for three years for him to acknowledge that he deserved to be loved and he was willing to accept it.

oooOOO***OOOooo

** EM-POV PAST**

After being a star line-backer in high school and following the path that was I expected to take, I found myself suffocating in darkness. I had suppressed my passions and my own happiness for far too long and I was drowning in the depths of my denial. Everybody from my hometown was bowled over when I had announced I was going to attend USC- LA School of Fine Arts for a degree in studio art design and not attending LSU for a starting position as a tiger.

Painting and creating - expressing my point of view through images rather than actions was where my passions lay. Through the first few years of schooling, I was noted as the next 'up and coming' artist on the West Coast. My working with shading and movement in an abstract manner was fresh and regaled as a groundbreaking movement in the arts.

That was all P.R. bullshit; I ate it up, though. Many opportunities had effortlessly sprawled out before me and I chose my path with much thought and calculation. I found myself working the front desk of a contemporary gallery in the center of the theater district in Seattle. The art scene was immersed in high class snobbery, but that was where all the money was.

The work in the gallery was simple - greet and schmooze - tangle the collector in my charismatic web with my dimples and pretty words. I'd sell my interpretations as their own and make them see value in it. I was only part time, yet I was the top dog in sales for years.

At twenty five years old I was living a dream. I worked hard and played hard. Never was I at a loss for company, even though I hadn't found anyone I wanted to let in. The road ahead of me was dim, only allowing the next few steps ahead to be seen. I was content with that.

My life was all hustle and bustle. My canvas was full of dark lines, bright contrasts, and passion. There wasn't any reason to search for anything else; even if it never felt fully complete. That missing component made itself known when Jasper had found me.

At a typical artist's opening with the typical crowds slinking their way around the gallery, I noticed someone new. He didn't belong, yet there he was. Leaning against a support pillar in front galley, he stood relaxed and regal. Dressed in a classic, black Armani tux, sans tie – top few buttons undone, he was a force to be reckoned with. I captured his image and singed it into my brain.

I tried to back away, out of the path that he seemed to be traveling - right into me. He was a torrent wind that I felt the need to lean into, making every part of me weightless. He halted in front of me and I felt weakened by the mesmerizing desire in his eyes. Cerulean in color, they were deeper than any body of water I had ever seen. He spoke to me formally, introducing himself. I stood there like an oaf , his smooth voice invaded my body – my dick hardened and strained against the zipper.

How could this stranger turn me so completely submissive with his presence alone? I inhaled quickly, sparking my stunned system and ignoring the scents that threatened to take me over-honey and mint. I met him head on, clearing my throat and straightening my shoulders. After all, there was no way that, this random hot man was going to have the upper hand.

I suppose that shift in control started with a reply to his introduction, "Emmett McCarty. Nice to meet you Mr. Hale." I would normally find a man with a name like `Jasper Whitlock Hale` to be a pompous ass, but I had a feeling that every inch of this man was full of pride, like a peacock with his vibrantly fanned plume flashing for show. I instantly wanted to see all of it, especially his fine ass.

I offered my hand in greeting and gave him a dimpled smile. His fingers wrapped around mine and held me like a vice. My skin overheated and I was sure that my face was flushed in red. I had never been so affected by such a simple touch of skin. I was absolutely overwhelmed by his existence.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I loosened my hand from his and gestured for Jasper to lead the way.

"I am interested in a few pieces. I was wondering if you could enlighten me on your impression of them. I like them both esthetically, but I just can't make up my mind which to purchase."

Jasper turned on his heels and spun around fluidly. He made his way to the first painting and I left a decent amount of space between us, trying to clear the desire from my mind.

People were milling about and beginning to get chatty as the champagne lowered their inhibitions. The white noise reverberated around us and drowned out Jasper's subdued voice. I watched his lips move; his bottom lip looked soft and bite-able. I had to curse the loudness for making me move in closer as I had half a mind to grab him and violate his mouth just so I could cut some of this tension out of the atmosphere.

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch all of that." I moved into his periphery. "This painting here is one of your choices?"

"Hmm." He answered me only half paying attention.

He turned and gave me a simple encouraging look. Jasper was a bit taller than I and he leaned into my personal space. His mouth opened slightly as he wet his bottom lip with his tongue. His warm breath lingered on my neck making my consuming desire flux and overflow. I shifted my hips in order to move my hard on into a slightly less uncomfortable position. Business, I was supposed to be working and this cowboy had me totally distracted.

It was time for me to charm his checkbook out of his pants, among other things.

I threw myself into describing the techniques used and the imagery that it evoked from my observation. When I finished my interpretation, it seemed like time had stood still. It was unusually quiet making me feel entirely exposed.

Turning to see the reaction from him, I was shocked at how close he was to me. I let out a small gasp as he rocked back on his heels and gave me a knowing smile. His expression turned me inside out; did he know how he affected me? I had to get a handle on myself or this man was going to eat me alive.

I cleared my throat. "Which painting is the competition?"

I attempted to get back control of the situation and myself. He led me around the pillar and walked toward my favorite painting from the artist's collection.

"Ah."

"Something you like?" He melted me again with that sexy smirk and smooth dulcet tones. I knew that he was talking about more than the painting.

"_Sound of Night_ is a painting that represents paradise. The lush greens and mix of tangerine in short strokes give passion and flavor to the darker shades that are harshly piercing through the forest." I could've gone on for hours, but Jasper placed his hand on my wildly articulate forearms stopping me in mid rant.

"I want that. I want the passion – the hard strokes with softer endings. It's perfect. I know just the right place for it. Thank you, Emmett." Jasper squeezed my arm and I felt my body tense, filling with some sort of pulsing energy.

Looking at his sincere expression, I got right down to business. He released my arm as I regarded his choice. "Well, I think we have a winner. Let's go up front and set up payment and delivery options."

The rest of that meeting was spent in an awkward tangle of lines between business and something else. I wasn't sure if Jasper flirted with me as natural instinct to ease those around him or if he was earnest and giving me an opening.

Jasper had mentioned that one of the waiters from the catering crew was unabashedly checking me out. I chuckled; this was a test to learn of my availability. He must have been referring to Eric, he always worked the larger events at the gallery. He relentlessly flirted with me at every event he worked. I told him that Eric wasn't my type and that I had my eye on somebody else.

The quiet that followed my response was awkward at best. I got back to business and finished the sale, set up delivery, and watched him walk away.

It was a difficult move to make, running after him on the street, but that's what I did. Those few seconds it took for me to make that irreversible decision were the longest of my life. "Tall, blond, and slightly bow-legged!" I yelled. Jasper spun around, blue eyes questioning as I startled him in his retreat.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, just a little extra space between the knees." I quipped. "That's who I have my eyes on. He's pretty remarkable since I normally go for brunettes and I rarely change my mind."

I wanted him and I was going to have him. It was simply the way that I ticked.

After I had given Jasper my number we began to see each other. After a month, we couldn't go two days without seeing each other. My world needed him like the sun. He revolved around me and I spun on my axis trying to keep up with him.

We were amazing together. We shared a love for art and sports, especially football. With him being from Texas, he would say, "Texas football. Do or die." I liked to cook and Jasper liked to try new things. I learned a lot about the American Civil War, as Jasper minored in history at University of Texas. The more time we spent together, the more certain I was, there would never be anyone else.

Jasper was witty and very business savvy. He ran the local public relations department for his family's oil conglomerate, Hale Enterprises. I had never been with someone who was set in his life; a good job, an apartment, a totally self-sufficient man. He stressed over little and that made every day with him a beacon of calm. Physically we had this spark. It was like he ignited the fire in my blood and made my body sing with pleasure.

We explored each other. I knew how to make him sweat and writhe with the simplest of touches and Jasper crafted and mapped out my most sensitive spots. I gave him control over me; my General. It was blissful and we were gluttons – so full of pleasure.

I recall the very night when our touches, tugs, and tyranny transformed into something…more. Jasper felt it too; I could see it change a part in him. His body was more relaxed than I had ever witnessed and his arms held me closer to him.

The very next day I woke up in darkness. He ran. No words. No fucking whispers in the night. No note on the table. The only evidence left of his presence was my tender, bruised heart.

He ran from himself. He ran from our love.

He came back within the month.

This would be a pattern that, unfortunately reoccurred often.

He always came back, begging for absolution.

He always came back, making us start over.

He always came back, because I was home.

I prayed that he could be loved by me. I prayed for him to want forever.

Each time he left, I waited for him with forgiveness. Knowing what I wanted, I had thought I was prepared to wait for him.

By the fifth time he left, I knew the signs.

I saw when he began to panic; self-doubt induced his fears and kept his anxiety fed until Jasper began to shut down. Usually, when we would finish making love, we would face each other until we drifted off to sleep. It was comforting to end each day wrapped up in his soul. I never doubted his love for me; just his ability to be loved back.

The signs were subtle, yet they blazed so brightly. He would turn away and we'd sleep back to back. He slammed closed each internal window and door, slowly but surely locking me out.

I used to blame myself for pushing - getting too close - for wanting too much. But how could I not? I was in love with him. Jasper was intoxicating and soothing at the same time. When he showed me all of his love, all the pain in the world dissipated into oblivion. He made me believe in the impossible.

I tried to fight back the last time he closed off from me. The numbness took over quickly. I had hoped that he wouldn't be gone as long this time. My life went on with out him, of course, but it was an empty, colorless existence until he returned to me.

That last time that he came back, Jasper tried to make sure that he hurt me just enough for me to give up. He wanted me to say I wouldn't take him back and leave for good.

That was his plan: when he showed up to the gallery with another man.

That was his plan: for me to follow him with my eyes until I could take no more.

That was his plan: for me to stumble across them in a darkened corner, hands and eyes everywhere-pleasing each other while stabbing me in the gut with their display.

Jasper's eyes were grey and lifeless. I saw them connect with mine for a split second before they retreated to the concrete floor.

"Excuse me." I seethed. The unsuspecting man startled and peered with wide eyes in my direction. Jasper pulled his hand from the man's pants quickly and looked through me.

He was pleading with me to yell, rave, and tell him to fuck off. It was all right there on my tongue and the instinct to punch and shake him senseless were setting kinetically in my muscles and bone. I wasn't going to make this easy for him. If he didn't want us, he could choose to end it properly. I deserved at least that from him.

"I need to ask you to leave the gallery. Such behavior is lewd and unbecoming. The disrespect that you're showing will not be tolerated." I stared straight at Jasper, ignoring the poor dude that Jasper was using as a tool for his destruction.

"Of course, forgive me. We will be going now." Jasper spoke to my shoes as his date was already out of the gallery, hailing a cab.

"I'm done in two hours, Jasper. Come back with words. I deserve to hear them." I whispered to him as I ushered him out into the chilled Seattle night.

I didn't expect him to wait outside for me. I didn't expect him to approach me on the street. If he came back, he would light my way to him someway, somehow. When I approached our apartment the front light was turned on. Its amber glow warming the room signaled that Jasper was there waiting for me.

He was stalk still, staring at me, as I closed the door to the apartment and set my keys in their place on the table by the light switch. I watched him, standing against the wall as if it held him in place. His shirt was disheveled, jeans were worn and faded; his wavy hair was thick and tangled from scratching his scalp with his fingers, one of his nervous habits.

I exhaled, "I can't keep doing this." Jasper's head snapped up at the tone of my voice. He must have heard the defeat in my voice.

"I worked so fucking hard to give you all that you wanted, but it's never been enough for you to stay." I expected him to protest and egg me on until I told him to leave. "It was never enough for you to admit that you need me."

He pressed himself further into the wall, willing himself to stay, to face this head on. For once, I didn't see him crouch down and search for an escape. His chest rose and fell as he took several deep breaths and I longed to press against him and move with the natural rhythm of his body.

"I love you, Em." His shaky voice floated through the thick air.

I saw his mouth move with the words and I was having a hard time believing that Jasper had actually spoke them. His Adam's apple bobbed with the effort to not swallow them away.

My instincts were to run to him, press my lips to his and cover his body with mine. I knew that this time I needed to wait for him to make the next move. He needed to show me that he was going to work harder this time. It was the simplest of measures he needed to take. I would've taken his vow of commitment at one step of advancement.

"Don't play with me. You're fucking killing me here. It's going to push me too far this time. I can't…"

I had practiced everything I wanted to say a million times. I never thought I'd have the nerve to say them. All it took was seeing _his_ hands down another man's pants for me to stand up to him and take control back. He needed to know what _I_ needed, what I deserved. I wanted all of him or none of him.

Jasper's eyes glistened with tears. Regret? Acceptance? I wasn't sure what I saw there, but I finally saw him completely prepared to face _us_.

His silhouette was lined by the warm golden light. He released his hands from the wall and rubbed them on his ratty blue jeans.

"I wanted you to take me home every time I saw you. Whether it was in the gallery or some place downtown." His voice gained strength with each syllable.

"When we were together, every touch became increasingly intense. I was overpowered by this, " he gestured the space between us as it were its own entity, "and I'd have to leave or I'd be lost. I ran to anything, everything else. Nothing felt as right as you do. You gave me your soul and longed for mine. I saw it in your eyes and felt it in my bones. I couldn't help but want you. I didn't think that I had anything good to give you. I knew that I could only hurt you." He took a tentative step in my direction, letting me know that he had every intention of seeing this situation through to it's end. I didn't feel that was enough progress for me to give in to, yet.

"As much as I didn't want it, I needed you. Tonight was me trying to push you away, because there is no where to run. There never really was. You are my home."

Then it happened. He took two steps. I wanted to leap at him and trap him in an embrace. Instead, I nodded my head as I gathered my thoughts for a response.

"Whether you were aware or not, you have always been in my heart."

I took one step. He took another. We played a tormenting game of give and take until we stood toe to toe.

"I want to stay."

"I want you here, forever." Jasper leaned in as my fingertips danced across his tapered jaw. I felt tears trickle onto my skin and I caught the next round with my thumbs as they tumbled from his sea of truth.

"Emmett. I belong to you. I just hadn't believed that I deserved you."

"I want you here. I need to know that I have a home in you." Never breaking our connection, I rubbed my nose quickly against his. "Trust in this, please stop fighting it."

My lips molded to his. I didn't pour myself instantly into him, but let the kisses gradually grow from soft whispers to firm announcements of my love and passion for this man. Day old stubble on his chin bristled against my sensitive skin, the heat and sting energized my hunger for him. He opened his lips and groaned as our tongues tangled and slid across each other. My hands wandered from his face to his shoulders, his hands found my ass. He squeezed me, making my hips lean into him. My desire was throbbing and pulsing like a raging techno beat. I rubbed my pelvis against him trying to find some friction.

"I love you," he gasped in between our frantic kisses. I devoured his words, his tongue, and I demanded more.

"Say it again." My teeth roughly nibbled on his chin as he began to repeat his new mantra. It drove me mad with need and I couldn't feel enough of him; biting and grasping at his clothed body. He opened up to me - every window and door that he kept so guarded inside of him.

I took control and walked Jasper into the bedroom, our bedroom. I slowly undressed him as we kissed and licked. Our kisses turned hungry and our hands had begun to tug and the materials that stood in our way of skin to skin contact. Soon he was naked and pleading for reciprocation.

I stepped away from him and he growled from the loss. He searched for my eyes and gulped down a breath, easing himself away from the panic of rejection. I brought my shirt over my shoulders and head and when it was flung across the room Jasper advanced placing kisses across my chest.

"I was so empty without you, Bear" He licked at one of my nipples and twisted its partner. "I love you. I want you, please."

"You touched another man's cock right in front of me." I growled.

Jasper stilled and watched in fear.

I grabbed at my pants and forcefully ripped the fly open before I took them off. My cock sprung free and bobbed with the rush of the moment.

"You're mine, General. I'm in command tonight."

Jasper nodded head and smirked. I grasped his wrists and pulled them to his side.

"You won't touch unless you're told. You will bend to my will. You will come when I say." I whispered into his neck and a resounding moan from him told me that he acquiesced.

"Anything. Just love me. I can't survive without it any longer."

His admissions made my cock twitch.

"Stay." I crushed my lips into his and rubbed my erection against his smooth, hard cock. We ground into each other again and again. I felt his coarse curly patch of hairs tickle and tease my sensitive skin. Jasper purred in my ear, spurring me into action.

I broke free from his lips, panting and savoring his sweet taste and I pushed his willing body onto our bed. I spread his legs apart and knelt in front of him. Kissing my way from a sensitive spot on the side of his knee, I scratched my nails in a path to his aroused state. I reveled as his body shivered under my touch. He was giving me all of the control - letting go and allowing me to ravish him. My hand grabbed onto his sack and squeezed as I flattened my tongue and ran it from base to tip. His wordless gasps showed his immense pleasure at my ministrations.

"You love what I can do to you. Hmm?"

I swirled the tip of my tongue around his firm head, teasing him, licking off his precum. He tried to push himself into my mouth. I gripped my hand around his cock and held him away from my mouth.

"You will give me what I want, won't you Jasper? I'll stop right now if you continue to disobey orders." I pumped my hand slowly as his flesh and my skin slid against each other.

"Fuck." He muttered under his breath, desperation laced his normally satin voice. His hands buried and twisted in the sheets.

I removed my hand from his length and stepped away as I grabbed a condom and lubricant from the nightstand and brought it back to the bed with me.

He hadn't moved an inch since my warning, but he had followed me with his eyes. I sat behind him on the bed and reached around his shoulder, pulling his lips to mine. I took the condom out of the wrapper as our tongues twisted and slid together. I fisted my own erection and rubbed lube up and down my shaft. I moaned into Jasper's mouth in an expression of pleasure as I stroked myself and rubbed the head of my cock on his skin.

I separated from the kiss and placed my lips on his shoulder. I lavished his skin with loud, wet kisses as I squirted lube into the tip of the condom and slid it on. I was so ready and eager to be inside him. I loved how his body gripped mine and the feel of Jasper all around me was simply heaven.

I rose from behind him and pushed his shoulders down to the bed. He followed knowing exactly how I wanted him.

I squeezed some lube on his cock and let it trickle its way to his base before spreading it with a firm hand. I then added more to his sweet cherry. Lifting his legs up and over my elbows as I settled in between them, I kissed his abdomen and payed some attention to his nipples. I bit down forcefully and Jasper swore. He swore again as I sucked the puckered flesh into my mouth, soothing the sting from my aggression.

"You've been very good, General," I moaned. "It has been a while since I was here." I tapped two of my fingers on his cherry, checking for lube and I began spreading and kneading the skin and muscles there. "Have you missed me?"

"Yes," he hissed and his cock bobbed in excitement.

"Mmmm. That's music to my ears. Say it again." I tapped again on his spot; I knew it drove him crazy with desire.

"Fuck, Emmett. I missed you. I missed your cock inside me. I need to feel you. You do insane things to me. Love me, please."

I couldn't wait any longer. I placed one hand on his hard on and the other supported me on the bed. Lifting his cock out of my way, I pressed my head into him and about lost it at the contact. I slowly entered him. His body molded to me and sucked me in completely.

I moved lovingly inside him and he rocked his hips and met me with each thrust. I pumped his cock in my hand until I knew he was close. I released him and grabbed his balls, massaging them in my hand.

"I fucking love you so much Jasper. Oh...gah...fuck."

"Jasper come. Come with me, baby."

I grunted and poured my love into air as I pulsed and released with Jasper all around me. He kissed at the corner of my mouth, spilling onto his stomach and my hand. He pulled me into him. I could feel his muscles flex with all of the strength he used to hold on to me.

"I'm staying. Forever. I love you, Emmett." We kissed and declared our commitments to each other as we came down from the high of orgasm.

We stayed like that, an intimate embrace, for a really long time. I held Jasper close to me all night. When I woke in the morning, he was wrapped around me with a smile on his sleeping face.

oooOOO***OOOooo

**EM-POV PRESENT**

My shallow breaths fight for purchase of air. Jasper's forehead presses against mine, his soft, golden waves tickle and brush against my cheek. Firm lips gently caress mine, burning and torturing me as they have for the last seventeen years. My lashes flutter closed as I feel him lick and suck at my bottom lip. I open up and let him in; fermented grapes invigorate my sense of taste and I'm dizzy from the effects of Jasper's sweetness beneath that.

These kisses and his warming embrace are giving; he gives me all of him. I keep my eyes closed, feeling all of it with my other senses – I feel his tongue link to mine and the fine grittiness of his taste buds that bring my taste into him – I can taste his natural sweetness of honey and mint under the currant of a very sweet port - I hear him inhale deeply as he tries to control his needs, not wanting to take too much from me . My pulse pounds in my ears, it increases and thunders as my body grows excited from Jasper's affectionate attention. The hairs on my arms rise as shivers flow across my heated skin. My fingers fumble in attempt of exploring his toned arms; the structure of his shoulders. I dig my fingertips into the muscles and barely make purchase by my weakened state. Jasper allows me to pull him closer and I am grateful in this little bit of power that he gives me.

Every muscle and nerve ending in my body cries from exhaustion. I have been through a lot in the last few months. The final treatment of chemotherapy basically weakening my immune system down to nothing. I chose a cease fire as it pertains to any more treatment; my body is so feeble, the progress of the treatments were at a stand still and had been for over two sessions of radiation and chemotherapy. Jasper agrees with my decisions as he is my sole care taker. His only request: "Stay. Stay with me, Emmett. I can't be in a world where you don't exist."

This man who opens my world to hope has become my heaven; my solace. He has been no angel throughout our life together or before that, for what it's worth, but he is mine. I am at peace with what we are; lovers, friends, confidants, and caretakers. I am at peace with these last moments as his breath weighs me down, pushing into my lungs. He is my oxygen, trying to revive the life that is escaping me.

I'm trying every day to grant him his wish.

Time stands still in this moment and all I want is to stay; here in his arms with his lips on mine. Forever.

"I love you, Jasper." My voice whispers into the air.

"I love you, Bear. Sweet dreams of me." He kisses into my hair.

He is my light, bright and warm, all encompassing.

Our kisses subside and he lays next to me cradling my body into his. The night falls and the darkness creeps in. I live the rest of my time with his comfort, his breath, and his warm light surrounding me. I follow him to my heaven.

**A/N: My everlasting love goes to mopstyle for inspiring me to write and pushing my hard limits. She is also my punctuation and gramar Natzi or beta. She is everything. Fngrcufs and Lizf22 preread for me late on a Sunday night. Thank you for all of your support and 'UNF' confidence boosters.**

**I'd like to thank the dirty ladies, **Pastiche Pen and AngstGoddess003** who decided we needed more slash in the world. You are correct and I hope I've added something to the list. **

**This is my first venture into slash...and it is hard, er, to write. Please let me know what worked for you and what possibly slowed you down. All comments are taken constructively. Thank you so much.**


End file.
